


Love?

by Charalover101



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Depressed Bruce Wayne, F/M, How Do I Tag, John Doe is a Mess (Telltale), M/M, No Smut, Obsession, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charalover101/pseuds/Charalover101
Summary: So i was gonna write something else but than u got a different idea. Btw how do you tag? I see a bunch of tags on other works but when i try to use it it doesn't show up.
Relationships: Harvey Dent/Bruce Wayne, John Doe/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Oswald Cobblepot/Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,im back. No i didn't read or watch dc stuff(i keep forgetting) i did finish telltale batman i could do that. So my mom is worried about the coronavirus,so we moved to the old house with food stocked up. Im mot even allowed to go outside,I'll probably have a meltdown. The internet isn't up so i dont know when I'll be posting. Everytime i try to write a fanfiction my mind always wants to make it sexual. I guess im a huge perv. I'm thinking of writing a fic based off how i played bruce and what i was thinking while playing the game. When i was playing i did everything i could do to make john happy,to please him.(i guess im more submissive lately) but i might have him top in this one. I haven't done the villain route.(like i said before,doing anything to please him) i played again to do that route but than i was like "how could i hurt this cutie pie?" And than quit. But as soon as I saw the villain joker i was like "oh no he's hot!"(most of you should get that reference). I'd want him to hurt me any day. So when i write,i imagine myself as the main character so it's easier to make him the submissive(most of the time I'm submissive,sorry tmi but i have no experience outside of reading) so update,I'm doing a completely different fic,you can let me know if it should just be a one shot or more than one chapter.

Bruce was depressed,it was clear as day. The people that left him know why. His father figure left,but the citizens of gotham saw it differently. Saying stuff like "boo hoo,his butler left if i was him i would have ditched the playboy as soon as his parents died". And "oh cry me a river,he's just spoiled and has no one to pamper him anymore". 

Bruce was depressed about alfred,but there was something else to,love. He let himself get attached,again. He blame himself for what happened to them.

Oswald was his childhood friend,and he was the first guy he had a crush on. It was obviously not his fault for what happened to the cobblepots. But bruce still blamed himself. 

Than there was harvey. Bruce had truly believed that harvey would have made a difference to gotham. It was his fault for what happened to him. That's what bruce kept telling himself. Harvey still had a place in Bruce's heart,despite they're last encounter. 

Than selina,the only woman bruce has ever loved. He doesn't feel guilty about her yet.(we'll get to that later). She was catwoman,and he was mesmerized. He didn't sleep with her though. It was obvious that harvey was into her. And bruce didn't want to break his heart. They did share a kiss,and a misunderstanding broke Harvey's heart. And selina didn't feel the same way about Bruce. None of them did.   
Than there was john,John was like a fresh breath of air. He had a good time with john,before everything went downhill. He was the main reason bruce met up with the pact. But he couldn't tell harley that,she'd probably use his feelings for john against him. It feels like bruce has known john forever. When he first met john he felt anger(the drug),and a feeling if seeing someone again after being apart a long time. John is what set Bruce over the edge. He's the one who encouraged john to let this "beast" out he became the joker and killed several people. He let john down and despite everything, Bruce still loves him. It's been a while since the fight. John was sent back to arkham. To bruce it feels like years. There's something inside him,telling him to visit john,break him out. All bruce can think about is john,obsessing over him. If anyone knew,they'd think he was the crazy one. Bruce is thinking about visiting john in a few days. He knows tiffany would disapprove,but he doesn't care he needs to see john. After finishing his glass of whiskey,he grabs the bottle and heads to his room. The next day bruce schedules a visit at arkham asylum. In a few days he'll finally be able to see john again.

Meanwhile at arkham asylum. John was panicking and pacing around his cell/room. "Bruce is visiting!?" He asks to no one in particular. "He's probably gonna say he doesn't want to be my friend anymore and that he hates me!" He panicks letting a few nervous giggles slip. He grabs his doll that looks like bruce. "I should probably hide you,i don't want bruce to be creeped out" he shoves the doll under his covers. A guard walking by bangs on his door telling him to shut up. He does his breathing exercises and calms down. "I wonder what bruce wants to talk about" john mumbles blushing. "I'm just his friend,there's no way that THE bruce wayne would see me that way". John clenches his fists and continues pacing. Minutes late the guard pounds one the door"lights out doe!". The lights get turned off. John sighs and gets in bed falling asleep hugging the doll. Day's later Bruce gets ready for his visit. He makes sure to get some sleep so he doesn't worry john. He puts on one of his best suits and heads out. Once he gets there,he finds out he can't be in the same room as John. Disappointing,but at least he gets to speak to john. He adjusts his tie,wanting to be presentable. "Bruce!" John shouts with glee,"you came!". Bruce smiles "hi john",he almost expects john to correct him and say "it's joker" but that doesn't happen. After talking a while,Bruce and John sit down. They're backs pressed against the door. Bruce and John are having a great time,being with the person they're in love with,but *he'll never love me like that* they think in unison. Unfortunately they are to dense to see that the feeling is mutual.


	2. Should I get a beta ?

So I'm starting a new fanfiction, I'm in the middle of a chapter and I want to know if I should get a beta? I never really considered it until now,and I'm like "why not?" So should I get one? How does on go about getting one?

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry it's not as long as i hoped it would be.


End file.
